


The Pied Piper

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of transcontinental art appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 49. (Posted to LJ on February 18) HAPPY BIRTHDAY [secondsilk](http://secondsilk.livejournal.com/). Beta by [evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place during the same period as Need To Know, but no spoilers. [This is the mural discussed in the story.](http://www.jerry-miller.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/pied-piper1.jpg)

Elizabeth stepped onto the foggy sidewalk, shivering slightly as she hit the speed dial on her cellphone.

“Hey, El!”

Neal’s voice was enough to make her feel warmer immediately.

“Neal, I just wanted to tell you, I’m at a bar called Maxfield’s there’s this mural…”

“The Pied Piper,” he interrupted. “It's gorgeous. Parrish painted himself as the piper.”

“And he put his sons in there too.”

“Uh huh,” Neal replied. His tone deepened slightly. “You know what I’m looking at right now?”

“My husband doing his job?” she guessed.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“So we’re both seeing works of art?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
